


蜂蜜绿茶·续

by RaspberrYuu



Series: 蜂蜜绿茶 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	蜂蜜绿茶·续

要是早知道这个倔强的Omega这么难追，上次他发情期迷迷糊糊间就该把他标记了。  
当然，这种丧气想法也不过在吴世勋脑子里时不时停留一秒就稍纵即逝了。先不说他是享有良好名誉、有优良自控力的职业赛车手，趁人之危将喜欢的人标记更是他不愿做的事。  
说到承认自己的感情，吴世勋并没有经历太多纠结。做都做了，再死要面子地自我催眠说只是当他劲敌就未免太过幼稚。可他实际上没追过别人，以前有喜欢的人，傻头傻愣的去问愿不愿意交往对方就答应了，未尝一败，到张艺兴这是第一次。  
当时张艺兴站在便利店的柜台后，正在给吴世勋拿过来的蜂蜜绿茶扫码消磁，只稍抬上目线撇了他一眼，淡淡回复道，“我在上班。四块，谢谢。”  
行吧，上班不行，下班总可以了吧？两人之间有些尴尬的气氛没维持太长时间，张艺兴似乎也不再过分介意会接电话了，可来来回回也就应了他两次街赛邀请，其中一次还特别不在状态地输掉了比赛。吴世勋坚持询问发生了什么，可是听到答案又很想抽自己一巴掌。  
“……这台车对于发情期服药的我来说有点不好控制。”  
说完不过五秒，张艺兴发觉吴世勋身上的蜂蜜味道越来越浓，皱眉将头盔戴上连道别都没说就走了。  
到底是他单纯过头了还是没想到在一个Alpha面前提到自己正在发情期是什么意味？而且那个皱眉是不是被讨厌了？总之结果就是吴世勋回家后立刻就和自己亲密的左右手腻歪了一会儿，附带脑海中那些可以细节到表情的回忆。Alpha都渴望征服欲被满足，可他想从张艺兴身上得到的不是肉体上的征服那么肤浅的事。  
————————————————————  
“世勋啊，下周的职业赛你准备的怎么样了？之前你的表现一度不错所以背后的赞助商才没有对你上个月的小失误置喙。可我知道你最近明显不在状态，你这样下去不行的，你有事要跟我……”  
“Riva姐~~今天是Halloween啊，你给小Daven和Eli今年准备什么服装？”  
说到这，对面的女人立刻被转移了注意力，语气瞬间就变了，“我跟你说，今年我给他们准备的是纳尼亚传奇里的服装，穿上之后，我的天，真的是送到我身边的天使！孩子们已经出门去要糖果了，不过我手机里拍了照片这就发给你看看……”  
“哈哈哈，好。”  
“等下，不对，你又用这招。我刚才在说正事的！你要有什么事跟姐说……”  
“知道了知道了！我这边在Halloween Party呢，等我明天回你好吗？”  
“……不扫你们年轻人的兴致。少喝点酒！”  
“是，是。”  
吴世勋笑着挂了电话，从安静的卫生间出来又回到酒吧里，此刻一群妖魔鬼怪分了好几桌玩游戏的，舞池里跳舞的，还有到处乱晃吃喝的。吴世勋并没有做什么装扮，只是象征性地戴了副吸血鬼的牙齿，也被一起来的赛车队成员拽掉了。用他的话说，吴世勋不把自己化丑点来就算了，戴副牙齿比往常还帅，聚会里的小妖精们还不一个个把脖子送他面前。  
可一个更加格格不入的人影落入他眼帘，他想都没想就推开不知道什么时候缠上自己的胳膊，三步并作两步上去拽住那个人。  
“你怎么在这？”  
张艺兴也是没做任何特殊打扮，穿着红色连帽卫衣，外面披了件酒吧入口就有挂的免费提供的披风，手里拿了杯柳橙汁也是一愣。  
“吴世勋？……啊，跟我朋友一起的。他说肯定会喝多，让我一起来玩好送他回去。”  
顺着目光看到一个在玩狼人杀的桌边最吵的一个家伙，怕是已经输了几轮，酒精开始上头了。吴世勋分辨不出那人是Alpha还是Beta，总之先列到情敌列表总是没错的。  
“你要没事的话，我……”一丝不易差距的慌张被捕捉到，他生生咽下原本酝酿好的后半句立刻改口，“……打算去抽支烟，一起吗？”

吸烟室里一点烟味都没，那是肯定的，因为所有人都在大厅里直接抽烟了。张艺兴不是没想到这只是找他出去说话的借口，可他自己也觉得继续逃避下去不是办法。他径自掏出打火机点了烟，和吴世勋并肩靠墙站着。  
吴世勋也从烟包里抖出一根叼住烟嘴，佯装摸了下周身口袋，目光最后落在张艺兴那支点燃的烟头上。  
“借个火。”  
单手扶墙俯身，还没等他低头将自己的烟凑上去，就被打火机挡在面前。  
“……谢谢。”吴世勋将打火机抵还过去，深吸了一口之后，将烟嘴夹在两指之间垂手搓着。“最近怎么样？”  
“嗯？”  
“最近有参加什么其他街赛邀约吗？”  
“没有，除了你的我都推了。”  
手指停下，吴世勋将烟举到唇边啜了一口，清醒了下头脑告诫自己别自作多情。  
“因为……身体上的变化？”  
“不是，其实那个影响并不大……就每个月要吃药，就跟感冒差不多的感觉。”  
也是，现在药物发展那么发达。  
“有别的事在忙？”  
“也不是……就是感觉不对……”  
“什么？”  
吴世勋这才感觉到，估计有话要说的不知自己一个人。垂头看着身边的人，似乎有些纠结地用双唇将烟嘴快要捻瘪了。这模样与其说是小吸血鬼不如说是小红帽，要不是嘴里还含着烟，任谁今天看到都会觉得像个没掏到糖果的孩子。  
“吴世勋。”还被人出神地盯着，张艺兴却结束了自己的思想斗争终于开口。“我…………——？！”  
还剩半截的烟直愣愣地掉落在地，张艺兴靠着墙往下滑。吴世勋吓得把手里的烟也扔了，蹲下来查看。问题是，这情况似乎不是第一次发生了，好像，好像……  
“吴……世勋……”再次吐出这三个字时候带出的每一份气息，都缠绕着浓郁的绿茶味。  
吴世勋记起来了，甚至记起那天夕阳暴晒自己后颈时，那火辣辣的感觉。  
————————————————————  
杂物室里的东西多是落了灰，吴世勋将人扶着放在一个有些破旧的红色沙发椅上，锁上门就开始翻找他的口袋。  
“两周前你不是才……啧！”  
“吴世勋……”  
解掉碍事的披风，压抑着冲动翻找几遍也只找到一串钥匙和一个打火机。  
“你没带药吗？”  
“车前盖里……等下！”  
被拉住的吴世勋方才毫不犹豫地抓了钥匙准备去找车拿药，却被张艺兴不知道哪儿来的力气拽的一个趔趄。  
“你听我说完……”  
狭小幽暗的空间里，两种味道互相撕扯着吴世勋的理智。他又拿起张艺兴的打火机点了一支烟，试图用烟草味盖住信息素的味道，也让自己头脑清醒些，才转过身听他接着说。  
“你是知道我对你什么想法的吧？说快点，今天我可没带套。”  
张艺兴的气息虽然比刚才更加粗重，却也稳了许多，听到这句气急的揶揄也没避开。调整了一下自己的坐姿，双手扶着红色沙发椅的木制把手仿佛随时准备下达命令的女王。  
“我不要药……我要你。”  
崭新的烟头瞬间在吴世勋的齿间被拧成一个扭曲的角度。张艺兴扒拉了下领口想起今天穿的是套头的卫衣，对自己的急不可耐有些自嘲地笑了下。  
“我等不及了……边做边说吧……”  
————————————————————  
不待他人假手帮忙，张艺兴已经自己坐在椅子上扭着身子将裤子扒下，抬起双腿让自己脱离衣服的桎梏。两条白皙又结实的腿没有落回地面，而是堪堪挂在两边的扶手上。  
“快点……”  
半硬的性器颤巍巍立着，再往下的粉嫩小穴也也吞吐着淫液。吴世勋只消一眼就再也不敢看张艺兴的脸以外的地方，低头附身瞄准着他那张合着发出命令的嘴巴，却被立刻被两指抵在唇上阻止住。吴世勋自己都忘记嘴里还叼着的烟，此刻被张艺兴夺走塞进自己嘴里，另一只手拽着衣领让他跪在椅子面前。  
“舔舔我。”  
要不是之前都做过一次，吴世勋几乎要产生对自己有致命引导力的张艺兴是个Alpha。虽然与上次那个失去理智完全被本能驱使的那个人有些不同，他一点都不想拒绝这个Omega发出的命令。  
“嗯……啊……”  
伴随着分身被温热包裹的感觉，舒爽的呻吟萦着烟雾呼在吴世勋的头顶，鼓励得他更加卖力起来。  
“……我其实……这几个月也在想……可以前没有……现在也……唔……啊——！”  
囊袋被抓住把玩，战栗感爬满全身，每一个神经末梢都一片酥麻。还没来得及推开吴世勋得脑袋，发情后第一波最汹涌的欲望就喷射在他口中。张艺兴手指间的烟又没能夹稳，已经是今天没抽完浪费的第三根。  
接管了从一边扶手滑下的腿架在肩膀上，手指下滑试探地滑进穴口，确认足够已经湿润到无需其他润滑后，吴世勋就囫囵将嘴里的东西咽下去了。不浓，更多是信息素的绿茶味。  
张艺兴似乎没有放太多心思在吴世勋做了什么上，身体的反应全交给本能，仅剩的理智留在自己想说的话上。发情热后最急最冲动的一次发泄后，大脑也清醒了几分捋顺了思路。  
“……我没谈过恋爱，好像有过喜欢的人，可那种感觉我也记不清了……”  
手指抽插的湿润声音越来越大，甚至要盖过张艺兴蚊子般的声音。吴世勋用身体推着他那条腿抬高，贴在他耳鬓仔细聆听着。  
“别……痒……”受不了耳廓被轻抚的触感，张艺兴转而扭头自己去咬吴世勋的耳朵，“……但有人跟我说过……嗯……脑子想不明白的事，就交给身体……”  
吴世勋预感接下来的话一定会是最重要的部分，手里的动作都停了下来屏息等待着。  
反而，张艺兴这时却没再继续说下去，扒下吴世勋的外套掏出里面最后一支烟和自己的打火机，点上吸了一口就塞进对方嘴里；修长好看的手指解开对方的裤子，掏出硬热的东西引导着抵在自己下面。  
吴世勋觉得脸上快滴血了，Alpha的本能明明还在叫嚣，他却像是只能等待女王蜂应允才敢有所行动的工蜂。扩张的手指抽出，自己的硕大被张艺兴的手指引导着破开褶皱，仅仅只将龟头插进去，他就松手了。  
谁也没有动作，谁也没说话。一小截烟灰终于抵不住重力吸引，断落在皮质椅座上粉碎。张艺兴双手反手抓住椅背顶端的木制雕花，像是准备迎接狂风暴雨般决然地盯着吴世勋，一字一句清晰地讲出比信息素更加催情的告白：  
“身体的答案就是，无论这一次还是第一次，‘发情’的原因都是你…………  
那就干脆……  
让我一辈子……  
只为你发情吧……  
啊啊啊——！！”  
————————————————————  
这是来自喜欢的人的邀请，是让自己猛力操干进深处的命令。吴世勋像是被解除了禁制突然回神，抬起柔嫩的臀部单膝跪在椅子上，从几乎垂直的角度破开阻碍直捅到深处。  
最深处已有一个小口微微张开，肥嫩的肉壁吸啜着仅是刚进入的顶端。这感觉让两个人俱是一颤，吴世勋嘴里的烟瞬间烧了半截，张艺兴扣着椅背的指节也泛着苍白。可是不够，无论是动作还是言语，都还不够。  
抵在那处诱人的入口研磨了一会儿，吴世勋开始浅浅抽插起来。随着他每一次动作的频率，张艺兴就不受控制地呻吟着一下喘息。像是观察什么有趣的联动反应一般，吴世勋渐渐加快速度，幅度也霸道起来，如愿以偿地看着那双红唇逐渐为了跟上急促的呼吸无法合上，一条湿润的小舌若隐若现地轻扇着。  
一向助人清醒的烟草味此时却让吴世勋有些暴躁：他想跟张艺兴接吻，想用嘴在他身上留下印记。好在火星已经快要到底，幸好不用再浪费掉最后一支。含着最后一口烟将烟头直接淬掉，抱起椅子上的人，就着连接的姿势对换了位置。  
“啊！……好深……”  
越过扶手挂在椅背两边的腿因为刺激想要收拢却毫无办法，张艺兴抱着吴世勋的脖子企图自己动一下却被扣住了腰。  
“艺兴……我说过，我要你清醒着跟我说那句话……你记得吗……”  
最后一口烟随着甜腻的蜂蜜味鼻息拍打在张艺兴身上，烫得他抓回几分冷静。他迎上去啄着吴世勋的嘴唇，轻声回应“嗯”。  
“跟我说。”  
生殖腔的入口已被肏得门户大开，只待那根即将掠夺占满它的器官侵略进去。  
“标记我……”  
身体被抬起，体内硬热的东西慢慢抽出。  
“……世勋……肏我。”  
什么声音仿佛都消失了。张艺兴听不见自己的惊叫，吴世勋也没听到自己难耐的低吼，两人的脑海中只剩相同的一个认知——捅进去了，似乎张艺兴心跳的加速让吴世勋体内的血液加速了流动，彼此的血骨仿佛都凭借那处的结合而融为一体。  
吴世勋就着坐姿抱着张艺兴疯狂抽插起来，生殖腔入口处的肠肉越来越松软，可逐渐变大的肉棒顶端每一次撞进那处依旧带来一阵酸胀。天生对标记的恐惧让张艺兴有些不安起来，吴世勋却看透般送上一个深吻将他安抚。  
带着信息素味道的唾液融汇在一起，烟草伴着蜂蜜绿茶的清香让两人的喉咙都干哑起来。吴世勋用舌头将对方口中的涎液刚搜刮进自己口中，张艺兴又吮吸着他的舌头将残留的蜜液吞下。几滴浪费掉的“甘露”顺着张艺兴的下颚拉着细丝滴落在他的性器上，不知何时已经在没有任何抚慰的情况下站起来，可怜兮兮地抵着吴世勋的T恤，布料湿濡的一塌糊涂。  
单手环住张艺兴的腰继续顶弄着，吴世勋一只手将彼此一直没有褪下的上衣迅速扒干净，再次用双手左右分开臀瓣，更深更不容抗拒地侵占起来，沙发椅嘎吱嘎吱的响声仿佛随时都快散架。  
"啊……太大了……不……疼……肏不进去了……世勋……世勋……"  
张艺兴嘴里句不成句地呻吟着，生殖腔却还是一次次将那块烙铁一样的肉棒顶端温柔接纳。吴世勋也回应着对自己名字的呼唤，一次次回复着"我爱你"。  
直到结瞬间在生殖腔内胀大，内壁感应到召唤吸附上来，甚至连即将射精的出口都堵上的密不透风。但成结后的高潮，是任何妨碍都无法阻止的冲击。  
就在张艺兴觉得应该到此为止的时候，滚烫的精液一波波在他体内爆发，过激的快感让他失去神智地埋首抽噎，浑然不觉脸上沾满自己射出的乳白色星星点点。  
————————————————————  
因为想被标记的欲望而勾起的不常规发情热，在标记后自然迅速退潮，可吴世勋还是没跟派对现场的任何人打招呼就将张艺兴拐回自己家，无视掉好友催促的电话他手机关机。结果两人挤在浴室里的时候，张艺兴无意吐露自己多次早七点上班却依旧凌晨四点赴约的事，让吴世勋的小兄弟瞬间精神倍儿棒，哄着诱着又把自己爱人的肚子用精液填的满满的。

“Riva姐，下周职业赛我不能去了~”  
“啊？！你小子说什么浑话！你……”  
对面气急败坏的吼声透过听筒甚至将这边有些隐忍的粗喘声都盖了过去。  
"我老婆发情期我脱不开身~剩下的交给你了。"  
"……什么老婆？你什么时候有的……你等等别挂！给我解……"  
“嘟————”

“你……嗯……尽甩锅给我……”  
张艺兴此时跪趴着脑袋抵在床上，一半埋怨一半羞耻地瞪着身后整个通话途中都不曾停下的人。  
“怪我，那次就该直接标记的。所以我现在要弥补你，把我们错过的发情期全都‘补’回来。”


End file.
